


Valentine's Day #1

by atari_writes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Prompt: "This would look a lot nicer on the floor"





	Valentine's Day #1

“You ready?” you shout through the closed door, nerves fluttering in your stomach.

You hear a sigh and a shout back. “I’m not the one changin’, darlin’.”

You roll your eyes even though he can’t see you. Like most of what your boyfriend said, it was technically true, but not really very helpful.

“Thanks Bones, I had no idea.”

You can almost hear him roll his eyes back at you. “Just come on out, darlin’. I’m anxious to see what you’ve been talkin’ about.”

“Okay,” you murmur to yourself, turning back to the bathroom mirror. “Okay, he’ll like it no matter what, right?” You study your half naked body in the mirror, trying to psych yourself up. “He always likes the lingerie you pick out, silly. He’s gonna love it.” This time you’d chosen red; a color you hadn’t gone for with him before. But God, you hope he like it. It was definitely a little more risqué than what you’d usually wear, but this was practically a special occasion. Bones was finally done with his impromptu late night shifts in the medbay, and you were so ready to show him just how excited you were to have him back. You do one more last minute scan and shrug. “Not like it’ll spend too much time actually on me anyways,” you mutter, turning to open the bathroom door.

You step out into the bedroom—and Leonard is sitting up on your bed, head against the headboard, eyes closed. You sigh and pick up your discarded shirt to hurl at him when you hear a light snore coming from him. 

You almost collapse from guilt. He just got off of working crazy double shifts and you wanted him to stay up late because you were feeling needy? You sigh. A different night, then.

Even though you’re a little bummed, you can’t help the smile that creeps onto your face at the peaceful look on his face. You shake your head and walk over to the bed, reaching over to pull his boots and socks off. He barely moves, just grumbles a bit and stretches his legs out.

You smile at his sleeping face, walking further up the bed to reach for the button of his pants; he hated sleeping in anything other than boxers if he had the option. You manage to get his pants halfway down his thighs before he wakes up, grumbling something unintelligible before shifting his legs, making it a hell of a lot easier to pull his pants the rest of the way off.

His eyes are still closed, so you crawl up onto the bed, knees on either side of his legs as you shuffle up his body. You settle back on his thighs and smile at his peaceful face, running your thumb across his cheekbone. “Time for bed, baby,” you whisper, hand moving to squeeze his shoulder. “You can’t sleep like this.”

He grumbles something and reaches out for you, managing to grab ahold of your hips. “’m not tired,” he says, unconvincingly. His voice is tired and raspy, and even though you know he needs to sleep, a shiver still runs through you at the sound of it.

“Len, you’re literally already asleep.”

“Hmm. Then how do I know you look gorgeous?” His eyes blink open and he smirks at your unamused expression. “Oh, that’s because you always look gorgeous.”

You roll your eyes and try to dislodge his hands from your hips. “Come on, baby. Bedtime.”

He ignores you, his eyes skipping down from your eyes to your lips, then down to your new lingerie. “Mmm, this looks beautiful, darlin’,” he mumbles sleepily, hands sliding up your skin until his thumbs rub the lace covered underside of your breasts. His mouth tilts in a smirk. “But it would look a whole of a hell lot nicer on the floor.”

You roll your eyes. “You’re not in a position to be making those kinds of demands, Doctor.”

“Hm. Well, as my own doctor, I would say having sex with my stunning girlfriend is more important than sleep right now, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I agree that sleep deprivation has made you insane.”

He laughs and tightens his grip on your hips, sliding you forward until your hips are lined up with his. He gives you a shallow thrust and smirks at the the way your hands fly out to grip his shoulders.

“Len, come on—you’re tired,” you weakly protest, trying hard not the think about his growing erection pressing against your lace covered center. “Len—“

He hums and leans forward to kiss the side of your neck. “You look so fuckin’ stunning, baby. How could you think I wouldn’t need to have you as soon as I saw it?”

Your eyes flutter shut at the contrasting scrape of his stubble and the softness of his lips and tongue. “Len—“

“Your next words better be ‘Take this bra off of me,’ ‘cause that’s exactly where we’re headed,” he smirks against your collarbone, nipping his way to the swell of your breast. His hands skim your skin until they reach your back. He fingers creep up and snag the clasp of your bra. His eyes focus on your breasts as he pulls your bra down, groaning and shifting his hips up into yours as they fall free. 

“Fuck, baby—“ he tosses your bra to the floor and leans in, kissing and nipping his way across your breast before he gets to your nipple.

A low whine escapes your throat at the feeling of his tongue and teeth on you, unrelenting. One of your hands creeps into his hair, holding his head at your breast, and the other slips between your bodies. Your fingers pull his erect cock out of his boxers, stroking him a few times as he moans against your breast. You reach up to your own underwear, moving it to the side to slot his cock against your entrance. 

You tilt your head so your lips are on his ear when you whisper, “You ready for it?”

He barely contains his groan and nods, pulling off of your breast to catch your jaw, then your lips in a sweet kiss. “Sit on my cock, beautiful, come on,” he mumbles, head dropping to watch as you hold him steady and sink down onto slowly onto his cock until his hips are flush with yours. 

His mouth falls open and his eyes flutter shut at the feeling of you surrounding him. “Oh fuck, sweetheart. Oh God,” he moans, forehead dropping to your shoulder. His hands slide down to grip your hips. “Come on, gorgeous, move for me,” he mutters, eyes trained on the place you’re connected. 

Your fingers tighten their grip on his hair, and you whimper as you push up, sliding most of the way off of him before sliding back down, making both of you his again. “Fuck,” you breathe, subconsciously tightening yourself around him as you start up a steady pace, slowly rising off of him and coming back down. 

After a minute of your steady pace, you start to speed up a little as Bones goes back to your breasts. “You’re so fuckin’ good to me,” he mumbles against your soft skin. “Too fuckin’ good,” he moans, fingers tightening on your hips.

Your own noises start to pick up with your pace as you desperately chase your orgasm. Bones must be close, because he reaches down and starts to rub circles on your clit, trying to push you towards your orgasm. “Come on, sweetheart,” he mumbles, eyes drifting up to watch your face. “Look at you, so fuckin’ perfect, ridin’ my cock like this.” He bucks his hips a few times, grunting at the soft noises you make. Both of your hands move to his shoulders as he sits back a little, watching you come undone around him. 

“You gonna come, gorgeous? Huh? Tell me, baby,” he grunts.

“Mhmm,” you whine, moving faster. “’m gonna come, Len.”

“Alright beautiful, go ahead, come on. Come for me sugar, come all over my cock.”

With a loud cry and one final bounce on his cock, you dig your nails into his shirt and come. Len reacts immediately, bucking his hips up into you three, four more times until he comes deep inside of you.

Len falls back against the headboard and you follow, his softening cock still inside you. His hands trail lazily from your hips to your back, caressing your skin as you sigh. 

“That was—mmm,” you smile against his neck, planting a small kiss against his skin before gently rolling over onto the bed.

Leonard groans. “It fuckin’ was,” he mumbles. 

You laugh and pull your—now ruined—underwear off, flinging them to the floor with a sigh. “Well, there go another pair.”

You hear Leonard pull his shirt off, then settle in behind you, pulling your naked body flush with his. He plants a kiss on your cheek. “You complainin’, darlin’? ‘Cause I don’t seem to remember any complainin’ just a minute ago—“ you cut him off with an elbow to the ribs. He laughs and plants another kiss on your cheek, then calls out for the lights to turn off.

He settles back, pulling the blankets up to cover you. “You really did look fuckin’ gorgeous, sweetheart.”

“Mmm, I know.”


End file.
